Checks are routinely used to transfer funds from an individual's or businesses' account to another individual or business. At the same time, most people carry some type of mobile handheld electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, mobile handheld wireless e-mail device, personal digital assistant, portable gaming devices, and so on. Most of these devices have a wireless internet connection. A person may wish to deposit the funds in their financial institution accounts using these mobile devices.